For every scar there is a thousand words
by Tsuki no Tenshi1
Summary: When you asked God for help you didn't expect him to send William Turner, now that he's here...can you let yourself trust him?


Title: For every scar there are a thousand words  
  
Tid bit of information: I know in most "you" stories you use your name, but in mine your name is Jordan Black. It's an unusual name for a girl so, that's why I used it cause you aren't an every day run of the mill girl. You'll see in the next chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Every story has a beginning  
  
It was quiet, just like it was every morning. This part of town was quiet and you were thankful to find this place. Stretching, you climbed out of bed and pulled open your curtains. Brick walls greeted you and you laughed to yourself, 'Nice view.' You hastily made your bed before setting to your daily routine. Each morning you would wake up, make your bed, make coffee, and throw on some clean clothes before having to run out the door to get to work. Today was no different, you went about the routine and threw on some denim jeans and a black T-shirt with a pair of worn red high-tops. You grab your bag and dash out the door. Getting out of that house was always a relief, it was the only place you thought about the past. Your past wasn't a pleasant one. But no matter what it was always waiting for you when you got home, sinking it's fingers into your flesh. Work was your haven from all the troubles of your life because Emily worked there; she has been your best friend since you were about five.  
  
"Jordan!" She waved happily as you pushed open the shop door. She was short, a little bit shorter than you, by three inches with wavy shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Every guy that went in would do anything she said. She looked like a model, curvy and every guy's dream.  
  
"Hey, Em," you grin and drop you bag behind the counter. You jump up and sit on the counter, grabbing one of the candy bars for sale.  
  
"Now, I know why our totals come up wrong," she pokes you in the arm, letting out a laugh, "You eat all of our products."  
  
"Not all," you say innocently. "Just all the good stuff."  
  
"Get off the counters before the customers come in," she exclaims pushing you off the counter.  
  
"Aye, Captain." You make a sorry attempt of a salute before retreating to the back room and pulling out a box of shirts, bringing it to the front.  
  
Work passed as it always did; customers came and bought shirts that you and Emily had made. Your job was to customize it to the way they wanted. You were currently working on an order when someone appeared over your shoulder, scaring you half to death.  
  
"I think you did this all wrong," the person stated examining the skull and crossbones; you glare at the person over your shoulder.  
  
"If you don't like it, you don't have to buy it."  
  
"I'm just playin', Dan," he laughs and hugs you from behind. That was Leo, Emily's older brother; he had been like the older brother you needed ever since you were little. He was 6'4", with short spiky blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was slightly muscular, from all the track he did.  
  
"You know if you weren't so tall, I'd kick your ass," you laugh and return to the shirt. It was very detailed showing every curve in bones, with an extreme amount of shading and your hand hurt in response to all it's use.  
  
"Don't forget the wings," Leo grinned patting you left shoulder blade where your tattoo was. The shirt was a replica of the tattoo you had.  
  
"Yea, yea...now stop pestering so I can finish or I'll ruin it and make you pay for it," you smirk impishly.  
  
"Sorry to have disturbed you, your highness," Leo mock bowed and scurried away before he could face the wrath of the pen you had in your hand.  
  
"Em, I thought we didn't allow dogs in the store." You laugh as Leo lets out a howl receiving weird looks from the other customers.  
  
"I'll keep better track next time," Emily says with a laugh before returning to her conversation with one of the customers.  
  
Leo left shortly after saying something about track. The day continued like any other, people coming in, looking around and buying something before leaving. At four, you and Emily closed up shop. Normally you didn't close until six but she had a date and you didn't feel like running the whole store yourself.  
  
"Remember, Em, be good," you say in a motherly tone.  
  
"I always am," she grins, waving good-bye before heading to the bus stop.  
  
You walk home listening to the sound of cars, the occasional bark or meow and sound of your footsteps. You step into your apartment, and turn on your music letting 'Story of the Year' fill the room. You pop in a TV dinner and head to your room to change pulling on a green pair of pajama pants and a white tank top. You eat dinner on the counter in silence before plopping down on your bed.  
  
You pull your hands together in prayer, and close your eyes, like you had done so many nights before.  
  
"Please God, help me find peace in this hell I call my life. Let my bury my past and trust once again." You open your eyes, crawl under the covers and let sleep come over you.  
  
Well tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate reviews. Tell me what to do to improve it or if you like it, doesn't matter to me. 


End file.
